


Gabenath/hawkyura story

by Kittylovemiraculousgabenathlover



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittylovemiraculousgabenathlover/pseuds/Kittylovemiraculousgabenathlover
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Hawkmoth knew that he couldnt use chloe anymore as an alley anymore she was hopeless now and after his biggest and last plan he failed again and mayura was in his arms weak again  
Hawkmoth: we'll be at the mansion soon nathilie just stay awake till we get there ok?  
But mayura was to weak to answer  
Hawkmoth knew the mansion was to far so he searched for his car and detransformed nathilie was way to weak to say the words to detransform so gabriel just took off the brooch put it in his shirt pocket and layed nathile in the backseat of the car

Gabriel: oh my nathilie there are no words to express how sorry i am..i failed again and you used up your energy and it was all for nothing...  
Nathilie: no..not for nothing..theres a translation of the book in the Guardians tablet..we can now fix the peacock miraculous..  
Gabriel was shocked but also happy that he can finally fix the miraculous now  
Gabriel: lets just go home now you need to rest  
When they arrived home he carried nathilie to her guest room and put her on the bed  
Gabriel: dont go anywhere dont even get up fron the bed ok...?  
As he was talking nathilie was already cuddled up in the covers  
Nathalie: i wont gabe now go fix it ill be here.. And she fell asleep..  
Gabriel quietly shut the door and went to the lair to fix the miraculous


	2. Chapter 2

1 HOUR LATER....

Gabriel: its perfect..as good as new!  
Gabriel: now she wont be sick anymore..and now that we have the new book we can make the potions now!   
Gabriel put the fixed brooch in his pocket and went over to nathilies guest room he opened the door slowly to make no sound he saw her sleeping he noticed that her hair was down and she was in a robe. She probably got up to make herself more comfortable he though he got out of her room and made his way to his office and started working to kill time 

It was now darkout and gabriel was tired he turned off his computer and went to nathilies room she was still sleeping but he still wanted to be in the same room as her just in case she needed him so he got a spare blanket in the closet and pillow and went over to the couch by the tv it as turned it on until he fell asleep 

It was 4 am and nathilie woke up she saw the tv on but was to comfy to go turn it off so she just got a book by at the table beside her bed until she was tried again but she got more awake then she got sleepy she had a coughing fit that waked up Gabriel he quickly got up from the couch and sat by her on the bed she saw him by her side   
Nathalie: im..fine..  
Gabriel: you should be sleeping Nathalie   
Nathalie: i just woke up and wasn't tired anymore soni just read a book till i felt tired again   
Gabriel: still not sleepy?   
Nathilie: no   
Gabriel: do you want me get you some water for your throat?  
Nathilie: maybe some tea instead..  
Gabriel noded and went to her some tea he came back to the room with one for her and one for him as he went inside he saw her on the couch trying to find a movie on Netflix to watch  
Gabriel: heres your tea   
Nathalie: thanks sir   
He sat by her and felt her cold he shared his blanket with her and watched the movie with her   
In the middle of the movie looked at her and saw her head resting on his shoulder she was still awake she saw him look at her and got her head off his shoulder   
Nathalie: sorry..  
Gabriel: its ok i dont mind   
Nathalie: you sure?   
Gabriel: of course   
Nathilie: oh umm thanks...  
She rested her head on his shoulder again in the middle of the movie she was asleep gabriel put her on the bed and he went to sleep on the couch


	3. Chapter 3

Its was 11:35 in the morning and gabriel has already been working for 3 hours and nathilie was still sleeping but he was worried she would need him but he had to work so he had nooroo and dussa watch over her ofc nathilie didnt have the brooch but gabriel kept it in his pocket and give it to her once shes all better 

Nathalie was still sleeping and the kwamis were playing hide and seek   
Dussu: heheheh you cant find me nooroo  
Nooroo: hmm....  
Nooroo: found you!   
Dussu: awwww how do you always find meeee  
Nooroo: well...maybe your shouldnt keep on hiding under bed dussu!  
Dussu: yeah i guess so...   
Nathilie: ugh..what time is it....  
Nooroo: its 11:40 miss nathilie  
Nathilie: what are you 2 doing here..?  
Dussu: mister gabriel told us to watch you while he's working!   
Nathalie: i should get ready then...  
Nooroo: wait wait wait you stay here with dussu and ill ask gabriel to bring you your tablet instead ok  
Nathilie: i guess thats better then doing nothing..

Gabriel: what is it nooroo? Is she ok??  
Nooroo: yes but she wants to work so i said not to   
Gabriel:ok? And..?  
Nooroo: so i was gonna get her tablet so she can stay in bed   
Gabriel: well i guess thats ok just dont distract her and dont bother her ok?   
Nooroo: yes master

Nooroo: heres your tablet miss nathilie!  
Nathilie: thanks nooroo 

A FEW HOURS LATER....


	4. Chapter 4

A FEW HOURS LATER....

Gabriel took a break from working and went in his room to read a book but he put the peacock miraculous in the lair not in his pocket not in the safe the lair on a little shelf by the table nathilie took a break from working to and made sure gabriel was not in the office and went over to the safe but didnt see the miraculous she went down in the lair and saw it. He needs to know not to leave this in the open nathilie thought. She put the brooch on her and dussu came out of it

Dussu: miss nathilie i though mister gabriel said not to use it until you got better!   
Nathilie: its fixed now so i wont get any sicker besides he worries about me to much   
Dussu: well..ok but what are you doing?  
Nathilie: well scence theres a sunset and its starting to get dark i just wanted to..see the sunset and i wanted to see it on the top of the Eiffel tower   
Dussu: well ok but..at least ask gabriel to come with you?..  
Nathilie: ok then ill just climb to his window then  
Dussu: sounds good!  
Nathilie: dussu..spread my feathers!

Gabriel was still reading his book but was intruped by knocking at his window he look over and say mayura   
Gabriel: nathilie what are you doing???  
Mayura: i just wanted to go to the Eiffel tower and see the sunset with you sir   
Gabriel: ok ill go with you besides you cant get sick anymore now thats the brooch is fixed!  
Mayura: well i guess its kinda a celebration of the miraculous being fixed  
Gabriel: i guess so  
Gabriel: nooroo dark wings rise!   
Hawkmoth: but no fight ladybug and chat noir or any monsters untill tomorrow ok mayura   
Mayura: thats what i was thinking!   
As they where on there way over to the tower hawkmoth wasn't really enjoying junping on buildings but mayura have jumped on buildings before but this time was different she felt more alive then ever as mayura


	5. Chapter 5

Hawkmoth: wow mayura you were right about the view of Paris from here...its stunning  
Mayura: yes it is..  
Hawkmoth put wrapped his arm around her in case for support in case she had a dizzy spell a few minutes later hawkmoth felt a negative emotion andit was a strong one to he really wanted to send an akuma out but he didnt want to do what he said not to so he just tried to ingore the emotion but it was way to strong to ingore mayura felt his arm get off her she felt detirmiton come from him  
Mayura: are you ok hawkmoth?  
Hawkmoth: yeah just feeling a negative emotion it would make a good akuma..but i cant do it  
Mayura: well we can make an akuma if you want to   
Hawkmoth: are you sure i promised you no akumas tonight..  
Mayura: im ok with it besides the sunset gone anyway and its midnight to perfect timing   
Hawkmoth tried to read the emotion but it has already went away  
Hawkmoth: it went away we'll try tomorrow besides it to late tor an akuma  
Mayura: i guess so...  
Instead of going home they went to nathilies apartment thankfully the bolciny door was unlocked and everything was still there in its place but a little dirty cuz no one has been there for a long time cuz nathilie spent most of her nights in the agreste mansion they both detransformed nathilie sat on a chair while gabriel looked around her place


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes later...

Nathilie: you should be going home by now sir   
Gabriel: well i was about to but...  
Nathilie: i know what your about to say and yes ill stay the night again..at your place  
Gabriel: well i was actually saying if you wanted to move in   
Nathilie: what???!  
Gabriel: well you dont have to if you dont want to nathilie  
Nathilie: well besides i kinda already live there and my guest room is basically my room scence i stay the night there alot  
Gabriel: so thats a yes?  
Nathilie: yes   
Gabriel: ill get your things in your guest room by the end of the week  
Nathalie: that sounds good  
Gabriel transforms and so does nathilie  
Hawkmoth: lets go   
Mayura: im coming hawkmoth

The next morning...

Gabriel: i feel a negative emotion nathilie come with me  
Nathalie: yes sir  
As they both got in the elevator when they were almost at the lair the elevator suddenly stopped witch made them both fall to the floor of the elevator 

Natalie: owww....  
Gabriel: ugh..  
Gabriel: great the powers out  
As gabriel and nathilie went back on there feet they where on the floor where emilie was gabriel look at her but he went in shock as the life supports coffin turned off   
Gabriel: EMILIE   
Nathalie: your need to make an akuma like a... Energy akuma to make power and Electric powers or something like that!   
Gabriel: great idea nathilie  
Gabriel: transformed and akumatized someone with the same powers just like nathilie said and the power turned back on and emilied coffin worked again so did the elevator they got up in the lair and natilie transformed as well an created a lightning sentimonster


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later the heros defeated the villan and the sentimonster

Hawkmoth: we failed again!  
Mayura: well look on the bright side the powers on and my miraculous is now fixed  
Hawkmoth: at least...  
Hawkmoth detransformed and went over to a small table and got the tablet with the book and got some ingredients  
Gabriel: ill just work on the potions for now besides its night and i have nothing better to do anyway  
Mayura detransformed also and sat by his side   
Natalie: i can help if you want me to..?  
Gabriel: i guess so   
Gabriel: how about we start on the aqua potion  
Natalie: sure   
Gabriel: alright lets get to work then

As they where working they were almost done with it but the last ingredient was...

Gabriel: a tear of joy?  
Natalie: i guess so..  
Gabriel: maybe its a riddle for another ingredient?   
Natalie: maybe..but i lt might be a real tear of joy   
Gabriel: maybe but..lets try some other ingredient thats similar   
Natalie: ok then

After a few minutes almost an hour of getting all the ingredient in it nothing happend 

Gabriel: well i guess you were right about the tear of joy being a real one   
Gabriel: how about you tell me a joke?  
Natalie: i dont really have any in mind right now...  
Gabriel: hmmm..ok   
Gabriel tells her some jokes she giggles but no tear of joy yet untill the last joke he had in mind   
Gabriel: ok..um..what did the ocean say to the other ocean  
Natalie: umm....  
Gabriel: they "waved" to each other!   
Nathalie burst out laughing and Gabriel saw a tear of joy he got it and put it in the bowl once the tear got in touched the green stuff in the bowl it started to explode  
Natalie: i think it worked sir...  
Gabriel: yep it did  
Natalie: so..now it says we have to mix it with a food? That the kwamis like?  
Gabriel: come to think of it i never fed nooroo anything so...i have no clue what food she likes..  
Natalie: dussu likes coffee but thats not a food..  
Gabriel: soo.....  
Duusu: i like sweet stuff!  
Nooroo: me to!  
Natalie: so...like....macroons..?  
Dussu: what are macaroons?  
Natalie: ill make some vanilla ones then..  
Gabriel: i never knew you knew how to make macaroons?  
Natalie: i like making them but just not alot 

Once gabriel and nathilie got out of the lair they both went to the kitchen and got the ingredients to make macaroons   
When nathilie got the batter ready gabriel got the potion and put it in the batter and butter cream a few minutes later the macaroons were ready and put them in little boxes and made 2 regular ones without the potion for the kwamis to taste  
Dussu: this is the best thing ive ever tasted!  
Nooroo: i agree!   
Natalie: glad you guys like them!  
Gabriel: but we have to test the aqua powers before we do anything else ok   
Nathalie: ok then  
They both went to the place were Emilie was and transformed into apua mayura and hawkmoth and went jumped the water


	8. Chapter 8

Mayura: wow this is so cool and we can even talk underwater!   
Hawkmoth: yes its very awesome  
Mayura: wait..didnt you mention one time that...  
Mayura swims over to a little tunnel it wasn't that bug but it was big enough to swim through  
Mayura: that this tunnel connects to the sewer system underground?  
Hawkmoth: oh yeah...  
Mayura: maybe somtime we can make more water villans and sentimonsters  
Hawkmoth: ill think about that..  
They both got out of the water detransformed and headed toward the elevator they both once they got back to the office nathilie had a small coughing fit and had a dizzy spell along with it gabriel lifted her up and carried her to her room  
Gabriel: you rest ill deal with the potions ok  
Natalie: ok..  
And she fell asleep   
He started working on the rest of the potions and put them in macaroons when got finished it was 4 am he had been working for almost 5 hours!  
He got out of the lair and went to check on nathilie before he went to bed


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning nathilie woke up and was felling alot better she got out of bed realized that it was 1:55 pm she quickly got out of bed and went to the office expect she didn't see gabriel she went to his room he wasn't there she assumed he was in the lair or by emilies coffin she went back in the office there was no akumas and there was no sign of Gabriel either and it was now 2:40 and still nothing she went to lair and Emily's coffin but she couldn't find him she wad about to go back to the elevator when she heard a splashing sound she looked at the water and found gabriel well aqua hawkmoth in the water she fed dussu a aqua macaroon and transformed to aqua mayura she got in the water and seen hawkmoth doing by the tunnel?  
Hawkmoth: oh hey nathilie how yout feeling  
Mayura: better but what are you doing here?  
Hawkmoth: just was about to go in the tunnel and making a map of all the routes in the tunnel and sewer system  
Mayura: oh ok  
Hawkmoth swam in the tunnel so did mayura they where swiming for about 3 minutes untill they made it to the sewers  
Mayura: i know that sewers were supposed to look bad and dirty but it more dirty then i though but at least its not that stinky  
Hawkmoth: at least  
They were exploring the sewers for 20 minutes until they both saw a door   
Hawkmoth: should we check that room out?  
Mayura: ite probably just a closet but i guess so  
They both got out of the water and opened up the door  
Mayura: told you it was just a closet  
Hawkmoth: well at least theres a clock here?  
Mayura: wait its 3:10 adriens gonna be home from school in 20 minutes!!  
Before hawkmoth could respond mayura was already swimming back to the mansion luckily they made it back in just 18 minutes  
Gabriel went over to his desk while nathilie was at the door waiting for adrien


	10. Chapter 10

After nathilie sended adrien to hid room she back to the office and started working at her desk a few minutes later   
Gabriel: hey nathilie do you want to test out the other powers ups?  
Nathalie: ok but i get to choose witch one to try out   
Gabriel: deal  
They both went in the lair and gabriel got out the colored macroons  
Nathalie: how about the blue one?  
Gabriel: this one is the ice power one  
Natalie: lets test it out!   
Gabriel was about to give nooroo the ice power macroon but he suddenly felt a negative emotion   
Gabriel: actually..lets use the ice powers and make a villan   
Nathalie: as long as i can make a senti monster or go out to watch the villan and fight ladybug and chat noir  
Gabriel: we'll go out with the ice powers  
Nathalie: wait..are thinking of akumatizing the frozen guy?  
Gabriel: yep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this one is realy short but the next chapter will be long ill post it in a bit thanks for reading my story!! 😁😁😁😃😃😃


	11. Chapter 11

After gabriel and nathilie transformed to ice hawkmoth and mayura hawkmoth akumatized the ice skating guy and turned him into frozer right after that mayura and hawkmoth got out of the lair once they got out they headed toward the Eiffel tower when they were almost there the whole city froze   
Mayura: can i create a senti monster now?  
Hawkmoth: as long as its ice related mayura besides it needs to be more "frozer"   
Mayura: was that a pun??  
Hawkmoth: maybe  
Mayura: enough talking just let me focus on my senti monster  
Once mayura was done filling the feather was energy she got a key chain that looked like an ice cube and put it in and a ice sentimonster came to life   
Mayura: i am mayura you will help frozer get the miraculous of ladybug and chat noir!   
The sentimonster nodded and went to join frozer once the senti monster got there frozer got inside the frozer doll and was able to control it just like reflectdoll  
Frozer pressed a button and ice came out of the senti monsters mouth he pushed another button beside it and a frezzing wind came out of the mouth he pressed another button and snow came shooting out hawkmoth thought the snow was the best power for the sentimonster   
Hawkmoth was about to get closer but then he saw ladybug and chat noir fighting the sentimonster mayura and hawkmoth went to hide behind a wall and mayura went on her fan-phone and she and hawkmoth watched the fight from her fan-phone   
Once they saw that frozer has been defeated but not the senti monster they both came out of hiding and joined the fight hawk moth mind was so into the fight that he didn't notice the sentimonster about to use one of its powers on him the ice breath mayura saw and when the ray was about to hit him she jumped over the hawkmoth she got hit hawk moth nor the heros saw until ladybug and chat went back home before they detransformed it was 10 mins later after the fight when hawkmoth was trying to follow ladybug and chat noir he noticed mayura didn't follow he went back to the building they fought ladybug and chat noir he was in shock when he saw mayura frozen with no time wasted he got her back to lair he took ofc her miraculous thankfully the miraculous didn't freeze along with her even in her normal form she was still frozen hawkmoth realized ladybug didnt do miraculous ladybug yet so everything was still damaged and frozen from the fight

**Author's Note:**

> My first gabenath story hope you like it!


End file.
